survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 5/Dzień 30 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 30 11:21 100px 100px 100px 100px Nathan w domu Big Brothera stracił sporo na masie i zaczął zauważać, że bez ciągłych ćwiczeń i dobrej diety jego ciało odrobinę zaczęło się zmieniać z czego nie jest zadowolony. Chłopak postanowił że bierze sie za siebie aby wygladac rownie dobrze wychodzac z tego domu jak i do niego wchodząc. Nathan wraz z Marleyem oraz z Keira i Melissa probuja wykonywac razem różne ćwiczenia, mimo że wciąż są przykuci w kajdanki. 100px 100px Mattie obudził sie cały obolały. Ce’Brie strasznie rzucała sie w nocy i nie pozwoliła chłopakowi sie dobrze wyspać. Na szczęście przed spaniem przygotował sobie proteinowego shake’a który od razu postawił go na nogi. Ce’Brie nie chciała by Mattie przygotował jej jednego dla niej bo uznała, ze nie bedzie pic takiego zielonego świństwa, ale teraz ten koktajl wydawał sie kuszacy. Widząc Mattiego napawajacego sie jego smakiem, stwierdziła, ze jednak tez sie skusi. Jednym duszkiem wypiła cała resztkę i od razu poczuła sie jak nowonarodzona. Ten napój był jak prawdziwa Ambrozja! Wow! Moze dzięki Mattiemu rzeczywiście miał w sobie jakieś boskie właściwości. Dziewczyna juz absolutnie utwierdzona w przekonaniu o niesamowitych umiejętnościach kulinarnych chłopaka stwierdziła, ze po programie ten powinien rozważyć ekskluzywna restauracje i przyznała, ze byłaby jedną z jego stałych klientek. Mattie, śmiejąc się, oznajmił, ze rozważy to, a tymczasem zaprosił ją na śniadanie. Ce’Brie nie mogła sie doczekać, co tez jej kajdankowy partner dla niej przygotuje! 14:52 100px 100px 100px 100px Ashley, Dianne, Marley, Nathan wspólnie spędzają czas w jednym pomieszczaniu. Nikt się do siebie nie odzywa. Zapanowała senna atmosfera. Dopóki Marley nie wspomina całego zajścia z nominacjami. Czarnoskóra kobieta jest wyczulona na takie komentarze, ponieważ w dzieciństwie była ofiarą mobbingu w szkole. Zazwyczaj śmiano się z jej koloru skóry, gdyż jest mulatką. Oburzona wstała i spojrzała prosto w oczy Nathana. Mówi mu, że jest obrzydzona zachowaniem mężczyzny. Jak może on powiedzieć coś takiego? Czy on myśli, że znajduje się u siebie? W Teksasie? Kobieta nie spodziewała się tego po sobie, że w pewnym momencie będzie broniła Marleya. Natomiast stanie w obronie każdej ofiary rasizmu. Dianne podała jej lampkę wina. Ashley wzięła kieliszek od nowej koleżanki z różowym winem i wylała mu na głowę. Szybkim krokiem ruszyły do łazienki. Czarnoskóra kobieta się popłakała. Wspomina o tym, jak dzieci się nad nią znęcali i wyzywali ją od „half-breed”. Jak Nathan może żartować, że nie wiedział, że jest w parze z Marleyem, dodając, że go nie widział. Ashley wyciera swoją twarz do chusteczek. Dianne ponownie przeprasza za swoje wcześniejsze komentarze. Kobiety są zadowolone z tego, że zakopały topór wojenny. 100px 100px Keira chciała porozmawiać sam na sam z Dianne o Nathanie i tym jak Marley się przy nim zachowuje odkąd zostali skuci kajdankami. Niestety, Dianne była w parze z Ashley co pozostawiło blondynkę tylko z jednym wyborem do rozmowy. Melissą. Nie było to najgorszą opcją bazując na ostatnich dniach jak się do siebie zbliżyły dzięki metalowemu narzędziu na nadgarstkach. Tak czy siak Melissa nie miała wyjścia i musiała wysłuchać obaw Keiry na temat Marleya i jego popędu do każdego z chłopaków w domu. Teraz kiedy Mattie jest skuty z Ce'Brie Marley nawet do niego się nie zbliża ze swoim judaszem. A jeszcze tydzień temu rozmnażali się jak chomiki w każdym miejscu w domu. Obrzydliwe! Keira mówiła, że dziwne, że Marley teraz przerzucił się na Nathana. Mattie pewnie teraz co wieczór musi się modlić o powrót do starych dni. Blondynka również porusza temat, że Marley cały czas jest ratowany przez jakiś twist i jako jedyny jeszcze nie był nominowany. Riggage! 17:23 100px 100px Marley ogląda bicepsy Nathan'a i doradza mu w kategorii sportu oraz diety. Mężczyźni spędzają razem miły czas i rozmawiają. Nathan zwierza się koledze z uczuć do Keiry, a Marley porusza swoją przyjaźń z Mattiem. Gdy rozmowa schodzi do trochę intymniejszych tematów, Nathan zwierza się Marley'owi, że jest prawiczkiem, ale prosi, by nikomu nie mówił. Okazuje się, że Marley swój pierwszy raz ma za sobą - miał wtedy 15 lat - więc jest specem w tej dziedzinie. Jego pierwsza dziewczyna nazywała się Eden i była Amerykanką, jednak szybko musieli zakończyć znajomość przez jej rasistowskiego tatę. Marley zwierza się jednak, że wcale nie tęskni za Eden ani za żadną inną dziewczyną z jaką był w związku, bo jego serce należy teraz całe do Mattiego. Nathan jest trochę zdziwiony, bo myślał, że Marley jest gejem. Mężczyzna mówi, że w jego życiu różnie bywało i często wpadał w niewłaściwe związki, ale w końcu poznał faceta do którego naprawdę coś poczuł i który może zmienić jego życie oraz osobę na lepsze, i to się liczy. Nathan jest wzruszony słowami kolegi, życzy mu szczęścia. Marley doradza Nathan'owi w męskich sprawach. 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne i Ashley rozmawiają przy winie o mniej i bardziej poważnych kwestiach. Ashley wciąż jest wzburzona komentarzem Nathana, przez co rozmowa tak czy siak co chwilę schodzi na kwestie rasistowskie. Dianne wyznaje, że jej babka po stronie pochodzi z PuertoRico i że sama we wczesnym dzieciństwie miała dość ciemną karnację, przez co dzieciaki w szkole wyzywały od ją od brudaski i od ciapatej. Stąd czasami rzuca komentarzami, które mogą zostać uznane za rasistowskie, ale robi to tylko i wyłącznie po to, by w ironiczny sposób odreagować, a tak naprawdę jest przeciwko wszelkiej dyskryminacji i poza domem udziela się w wielu stowarzyszeniach na rzecz ofiar, zarówno rasizmu, homofobii jak i dyskryminacji ze względu na wszelkie niedoskonałości i upośledzenia. Ashley mówi, że wszyscy rasiści powinni zostać zamknięci w getcie w Teksasie. Dianne śmieje się, mówiąc że musieliby ich chyba miniaturyzować, bo w przeciwnym razie to cała powierzchnia Azji by nie wystarczyła, żeby ich pomieścić. Mówi, że martwi się o Nathana, bo ostatnio naprawdę dziwnie się zachowuje. Od momentu wejścia do domu wydawało jej się, że jest jedną z najmniej "szkodliwych" osób w domu i że nikomu nie zrobiłby krzywdy, a ostatnio zachowuje się jakby cały czas był naćpany. Dziwne, że Ce'Brie jeszcze nie stwierdziła, że to Dianne odprawiła jakiś rytuał, żeby został opętany albo coś w tym stylu. W tym momencie do dziewczyn podchodzą z butelkami wina Keira i Melissa, chcąc się przyłączyć do rozmowy. Keira mówi, że ostatnio nie poznaje Nathana i ma wrażenie, jakby rozmawiała z zupełnie inną osobą. Dziewczyna zaczyna płakać, mówiąc że teraz gdy już wszystko zaczynało się układać, gdy wyjaśniły sobie z Melissą, że ona nie próbuje rozbić ich związku to znowu coś się zaczęło psuć. Melissa stwierdza, że chyba powinny z nim wszystkie szczerze porozmawiać, bo może będą w stanie mu jakoś pomóc albo chociaż uświadomić, że ma ze sobą problem. 100px 100px Między dziewczynami wszystko układało się aż za dobrze. Ich nowa przyjacielsko-hejterska relacja zdawała się dla nich aż za idealna. Dziewczyny cały dzień wytykały czego w sobie nie lubią, czego nie powinny robić przy innych ludziach, a i tak to robią... Dziewczyny śmiały się z tego jak się obrażają, a z każdym dniem dziewczyny poruszały coraz to nowe tematy. Inni domownicy patrzyli się z pytaniem "czy one się nienawidzą, czy naprawdę przyjaźnią?" 19:12 100px 100px 100px 100px Ashley (przy tym wraz z Dianne) postanowiła udać się do Ce'Brie i powiedzieć jej o tym co mówili inni na jej temat, gdy jej nie było. Opowiada jej, że wiele osób podczas jej nieobecności obrabiało jej tyłek. Ce'Brie od razu zamieniła się w słuch i zapytała, kim byli ci domownicy. Ashley wymienia po kolei Melissę, Keirę, Marleya. Wyjawiła jej, że mają do niej pretensje o to jak traktuje Mattiego. Wspomniany Mattie poczuł się trochę zmieszany i próbował jakoś dyplomatycznie zaingerować, bo od razu zauważa, że Ce'Brie nie jest zadowolona z tego co słyszy. Dianne próbuje powstrzymać chęć powiedzenia czegoś uszczypliwego, ale stwierdziła, że tym razem po prostu popatrzy i poszydzi z Ce'Brie w myślach. Ashley od razu mówi, że ona nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Gdy zauważa, że jej przyjaciółka piorunuje spojrzeniami Dianne, mówi też, że nawet ta kretynka nic o niej nie powiedziała. Ce'Brie deklaruje, że tego tak po prostu nie zostawi. O ile hejty Melissy i Marleya jeszcze rozumie, to mocno zdenerwowało ją zachowanie Keiry, bo znowu okazuje się, że została przez nią potraktowana jak przejechany kot na drodze. Ce'Brie łapie Ashley i Mattiego za ręce i zmawia modlitwę. Mattie mocno się w to zaangażował, ale zbita z tropu Ashley pyta o co chodzi. Ce'Brie stwierdza jasno, że właśnie zadzwonił do niej diabeł i mówi, że chce tych gnojów w piekle, a że nie może ich tam ściągnąć, to urządzi im to piekło właśnie tutaj w domu. 100px 100px 100px 100px Marley wpada na pomysł, by pomóc poderwać Nathan'owi Keirę. Gdy Keira skuta razem z Melissą leżą w sypialni, odwiedzają je chłopacy pod pretekstem zgubienia czegoś. Marley klepie Nathan'a po ramieniu, by zagadał do Keiry, jednak niechcący robi to zbyt mocno i Nathan prosto na łóżko. Keira i Melissa są zaskoczone zachowaniem mężczyzny, spoglądają na niego nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Marley przeprasza za kolegę i wychodzą. Marley pyta się Nathan'a dlaczego wszystko zepsuł. Okazuje się, że Nathan'a tak wstrząsnęła autonominacja, że znów się upił. Marley jest rozczarowany postawą Nathan'a. Mówi, że mężczyzna potrzebuje pomocy specjalisty, jednak Nathan nie bierze takiej opcji pod uwagę. Marley stwierdza, że alkoholizm to choroba, a chorobę powinno się zwalczać, a nie pozwolić jej zwalczyć siebie. Nathan przekonuje Marley'a, że nie jest żadnym alkoholikiem, jedynie czasami trochę więcej wypije, jednak nie wypada w tym zbyt przekonująco. 21:21 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne widząc zmierzającą w stronę jej i Ashley, ciągnącą za sobą protestującego Mattiego Ce'Brie, próbuje udawać, że jej nie widzi, jednak bohaterka z Massugecheds nie daje za wygraną i zaczyna oskarżać Dianne o jakieś rzeczy, których blondynka nawet nie rozumie. Ce'Brie jest poddenerwowana, bo z tego wszystkiego ostatnio co przeżywa, ma wrażenie, że Ashley i Dianne się do siebie zbliżyły, a przecież ta druga to jej arcywróg. Zaczyna więc nawoływać do swojej przyjaciółki, że przecież powinny razem walczyć ramię w ramię przeciwko temu bytowi i dlaczego w ogóle próbuje się z nią zadawać. Ashley patrzy na nią z miną sugerującą, że nie wie o czym inte-lygentna kobieta do niej mówi, a Dianne robi podwójnego facepalma, pytając Ce'Brie, czy naprawdę jest aż tak atencyjna, że w momencie gdy zostało ich tak niewiele nadal musi próbować wzbudzać kwasy między mieszkańcami. Ce'Brie próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale Dianne wtyka jej do ust szyjkę od butelki z winem i każe pić. Widząc ulgę na twarzach Mattiego i Ashley Dianne mówi do Ce'Brie, że mogłaby chociaż pod koniec wyluzować i cieszyć się pobytem tutaj. Bez demonów, bez aniołów, bez piwnicy u Fritzla, bez skradzionych szminek i całego zła, o które Ce'Brie wszystkich wiecznie obwinia. Mattie mówi "Amen" i zaczyna odmawiać różaniec, a skołowana Ce'Brie nie wiedząc co robić dalej pije wino. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach